Just Kill Me
by litluver1313
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean turn into the very creature they are hunting.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything supernatural or Sam and Dean. But i did then theyed probaly but locked in my closet for personal contact. Anyways I don't own anything you recognize

AN - the story is set after Bloodlust. An episode, the very best i think.

I an always open to comments, concerns and very open to any sugestions. Please review and be hard. This is my first story written.

Dean was driving along the highway silently thinking about all the creatures they've killed that might not have deserved to die. Sam sat in the passenger seat, looking up a new gig.

"You're awfully quiet." Sam said.

Dean, slipping out of his thoughts, answered, "What?"

"I don't get it, usually you always have the music blaring of like Metallica or whatever mullet rock you listen to, but now you're just zoning out. You almost drove your precious car into the ditch."

"What?!" Dean asked, in a mock shocked voice, "Can't I have a little peace and quiet to think about my baby?"

"No," Sam said as if it was the most common thing in the world. "I have a new gig."

"Lay it on me Sammy," Dean replied smirking.

"Its Sam, jerk. I think that there's a werewolf. It says that a guy named Adam was walking his usual route home through a graveyard shortcut and

was attacked. The article says that it was a large dog but when they found him he was in pieces. Literally ripped apart. There were limbs scattered throughout the graveyard and many are missing. Probably eaten."

"That sounds like whatever got him had a good time."

"Yeah." Sam thought for a moment. "But that also sounds like a wendigo don't you think?"

"Could be, but they prefer woods and caves where they can camouflage well. Are there any forests around the edge of the graveyard?"

"No, but there is an abandoned wooden cabin about a block away from the graveyard."

"Great so let's check out the place and the cabin to see if there's any people living there, or might have been there recently."

Pressing harder on the gas pedal, Dean and Sam were on their way to Bonnieville, Sittlestone in Canada.

Arriving at the graveyard Dean got a weird feeling he couldn't ignore, but continued his job.

"Hey Dean!" Sam called.

"Yeah?"

"Check this out."

Dean walked over to where Sam was looking at a tree near the place of the attack. When Dean got there it looked like there were claw markings on the tree. The engraved marks had crimson blood stains on it.

"It's marking its territory. His kill." Sam said, realizing something.

"What?" Dean gave his brother a confused look.

"Wolves, they mark their territory by leaving claw marks on trees and rocks and after they make a kill they mark where they made it to tell other wolves to stay away."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I just do, ok? But since werewolf means man wolf and originated from a man with wolf-like features, then they would do stuff like a wolf, right?"

Dean just stood there with a confused look. "Okay. Let's check out that cabin now," he managed to get out.

"Sure. I think we've found out all we can from the site of the kill."

In the cabin there were signs that someone had recently been there, but not enough to determine if a werewolf was there. They were sitting in a motel room, Dean flipping through the journal for any info, and Sam on his laptop.

"I'm getting hungry and there isn't much in the journal. You get anything?" Dean asked tiredly.

"Yeah, but not too much, just basically how to turn into one and how to kill it."

"Great, killing it is all I need to know."

"Yes, but if it bites you before you kill it, you're dead."

"Wonderful." Dean said sarcastically "We need to find out who the werewolf is. Any ways of identifying which person it is?"

"Some." Sam said, concentrating on his laptop. "There are signs: they have hairy hands and fingers, and usually have a scar where they were bitten,

because if you get bitten and escape, then it always leaves a scar."

"Well that's attractive."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Well, I think it's time to talk to the locals and get a bite to eat," Dean suggested.

"Let's go."

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy, but here's the next chapter for you to enjoy. Once again I'm very open to comments and reviews to help make my writing better for you.

I don't own anything Supernatural or Sam or Dean. I also don't own anything you recognize

**Chapter 2**

When they found a diner, Dean went and parked the car while Sam went inside to reserve a table.

**Sam P.O.V.**

I walked into the dinner. As soon as the door opened the room was silent and all eyes were on me. Awkwardly, I moved across the room to a booth at the back. Dean walked in and got the same reaction.

Dean came and sat down saying, "What? Do I smell?"

"No, but something weird is happening."

"You got that right. I think they know something they don't want to share."

The waitress came over to where we were sitting. "Here are some menus, and can I get you something to drink?" she asked cheerily.

I flashed her a smile and she smiled back. "I'll have a coke and..." I looked over at Dean, breaking eye contact with the waitress. "And a root beer." Dean finished for me.

Dean stared at me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her, you like her, you like her." he childishly sang in a sing song voice.

"No I don't." I denied.

"You like her, you like her, you like her." he continued.

"Ugh, you're so childish."

"No!" he said in a shocked voice. "You like her. Yes you do."

_Ignore him, _I said to myself, but that waitress is stuck in my mind. She's so beautiful, her image and smell is engraved in my mind. Her flowing blond hair and deep blue eyes. Her tall and slender figure. Suddenly, Dean brought me back to reality.

Dean was waving a hand in front of my face. "You going to order?"

"What? Oh, yeah." I flashed, after reading her nametag Cathy, the waitress, a Winchester smile. I could see by the look in her eyes that her heart skipped a beat. She smiled back and I gave her my order.

"Dude, just to let you know, while you were zoning out, cough imagining her naked cough she was totally checking you out."

"Dean that's just nasty. I'm not as dirty minded as you."

"Get her number and take her out, then I'll find some random chick and we can double date."

"Yeah, like you can have a real relationship; how many of those have you had?"

"Um, I think 2 or 3 and probably more in high school that I don't remember."

"Yep, and how long did those last, a week, tops?"

"No, with Cassie it was like a year."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about her."

"Yes, you did and if you don't get her number then I'll get it for you."

"I don't think so."

**In the Kitchen of the Diner**

"He's so cute, and that smile… I could die." Cathy sighed to her best friend Caitlin.

"I know, they're both so hot. But the dark haired one, was totally checking you out."

"Really, do you think he likes me?"

"Definitely," Caitlin assured her. "Give him your number."

"How?"

"Oh, give him the bill and in it put your number."

"Really, that works?"

"Of course, how do you think I get so many guys to call me?" Caitlin gave Cathy a wink and pushed her out the door. "Go, it's already in there. Just smile and give it to him."

**General P.O.V.**

"Here's your bill." Cathy said to Sam smiling.

He smiled back. "Thanks." She turned away.

Sam opened the bill and smiled.

"What's the pay?" Dean asked, wondering why his brother was so happy.

"Looks like I win," was all Sam said.

"Looks like you won what?"

"She left her name and number in the bill."

"Dude, I told you she digged you." Dean replied smirking. "Pay the bill and give her a call later tonight."

"Okay, but I believe it's your turn to pay the bill." Sam stood up and left laughing, leaving Dean with a taken back look and a bill to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

AN - thanks for all your reviews, sorry for the long wait i had it written up just never enough time to put it on the computer same as the first and second chapter I don't own anything you recognize now enough babble, enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3

After a few seconds, Dean slipped a 20 on the table and followed Sam out the door.

"So, you going to call her?" Dean asked walking to the Impala, "and get off my car."

"Whatever you say. I'm thinking of calling her later tonight and asking her out. Do you think you could find a random chick by then?"

"Yeah dude, I'm a chick magnet."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." Sam replied sarcastically.

On their way back to the motel, they decided to stop by the library. They didn't find anything useful though. The library didn't seem to have any information at all. The books that had even a bit of information had the pages ripped out.

"This town is definitely hiding something." Dean said flipping through a book only to find the page he needed was ripped out.

"Yeah, but the weirdest part is that all the information seems to be erased. Like erasing a bad memory. Someone definitely doesn't want us snooping around."

"Okay, so there's no public access to local information. Do you think there's a chance that there's something in the police departments or city hall or court houses that the information that we need that can be reached by us?"

"Maybe but the chance of us getting in and out uncaught is low." Sam looked down and typed out calculations on the computer. "Very low. It's like the chance of us telling someone about what we do and them actually believing us right away."

Dean started putting away the books and records while Sam logged of the computer and then helped his brother.

* * *

In the car. "So we're going to need to talk to the locals, but I highly doubt they will want to share any information," Dean said thinking about how to do their case.

"Yeah, but we need to try, cause we need some info."

"Well I'm sure you can get something out of your friend Cathy there."

"She might know something, but I'm not sure."

"So charm her and get her to spill. Maybe just maybe if you can charm her enough you can get laid."

"Dean, will you think with your upstairs brain for like a minute?"

"Hmmm..." Dean said pondering for a second, "nope." Dean smirked and Sam just shook his head.

* * *

Once again, the brothers were sitting in a cheap crappy motel in the middle of nowhere. Dean was watching T.V. and Sam was checking his email and thinking about Cathy.

Finally, Dean turned off the T.V. and turned to Sam, "You should call her."

"Call who?" Sam replied not paying any real attention

"That Cathy chick, and ask her out or something."

"Why are you so persistent to get me to call her?" Sam said tiredly.

"Cause you need to get laid or at least have a little fun, you know? You can have fun sometimes."

"Maybe I will call her. But I don't want to call her in front of you."

"Hey, why not?" Dean replied then a smirk slowly curled on his lips. "You don't want me to make you mess up, make you lose your cool. Fine. I think I'll go get em a party chick at the club. You wanna come? Oh right you want to talk to your girlfriend. You want to talk to her alone so you can talk dirty to her." Dean smiled even wider. Sam just sat there pretending not to pay attention. "Okay, I'll see you later tonight, that is, if I come home." Dean said grabbing his coat.

"Just don't get put in jail please." Sam said to Dean as he walked out the door.

"I'll try not to." he heard Dean say before the door closed.

Sam sighed and went back to checking his email. 10 minutes later, Sam was looking at her number and holding his phone _"Should I call her"_ kept going through his mind, over and over again. 15 minutes later Sam worked up the courage and dialled her number. It rang twice before an answer.

"Hello?" a young woman's voice said.

"Hey. It's Sam."

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Great, just got off my shift like an hour ago. Did you call for something?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you… uh… wanted to go to dinner or something?" "_Stupid"_ Sam thought to himself.

"Actually, yes, I would love that." Sam could hear in her voice that she had a smile on and her heart was lightened.

"How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, pick me up at 7pm."

"Great See you then." Sam said.

"Bye." She hung up.

Sam hung up._ "Shit,"_ he thought to himself, _"I'll have to get Dean to let me use the car."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - ** Hey, so sorry for the long wait I hoped you'd enjoyed the last chapter and thank you so much for the reviews but this time I won't post the next chapter till I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, okay? Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

While Sam was calling Cathy, Dean decided to take the car and go to a club. He drove for 20 minutes before he saw the neon lights of the night life. He found a club called "Party Time" and drove into the parking lot. He walked in and scanned the room. It was fairly full. After a few seconds he walked off to the side and took a seat at the table. Soon the waitress came over. "Can I get you a drink?"

Dean flashed a smile and turned on his charm. "Hey babe, you can get me a beer."

"Be right back" She answered, blushing.

After a few minutes, she came back. Dean carefully scanned the room for someone to score with. The chick that caught his eye was the DJ. He wasn't the type for music chicks, but this one felt different. She was more than just hot. She gave him the same feeling he got when he first met Cassie. He loved Cassie. But she, she was prefect. Tall, blonde, slender, and had nice legs. "What's the DJ's name?" Dean asked before the waitress walked away.

"Oh, that's Christine. She's a lot of fun, and funny too. Hold on, I'll see if I can get her to come down and meet you." the waitress walked away before Dean could protest.

Ten minutes later, she came back with Christine following closely behind her. Dean immediately turned on his charm thinking of different ways to swoon her.

"Hey," she said cheerily, while scanning Deans' body. He felt it and did the same to her.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have to get back to work anyways." and the waitress left.

Christine, obviously thinking about Dean, simply mumbled "Yeah, okay. Later," but by the time she said it the waitress was gone. They stood staring at each other for a minute before Christine said something.

"Hey, I'm Christine Fraser." she answered taking the seat across from Dean.

"Dean, Dean Smith." Dean said giving her a cocky grin.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Have you moved here or are you just passing through."

"I'm just passing through. I'm an actor and I'm doing a scene not far from here, and my brother came with me for the ride."

"That's interesting, I've done a few home movies myself when I was a teenager with my cousins. We wrote it ourselves and everything.

"Oh really, what was it about?" Dean answered not really thinking about it. He was looking at her thinking to himself _I bet she's a really good kisser._

"Well, my favourite one we did was when I was 16. We made it about these two girls who suddenly get famous. My cousin Amanda, she had to be like 5 different guys and 2 girls. She had a main role and all the bit parts. So yeah, what about you?" Christine finished. She wanted him to talk because his voice was so mesmerising. She too happened to be thinking whether or not he was a good kisser. By the shape and form of his lips, she could tell he was a really good kisser. She wanted to go somewhere more private with him. So as she listened to his sexy voice, she thought about where she could take him to make their conversation a little more private. She was hoping for not so much conversation and more action. Oddly enough, Dean was thinking the same thing.

"So, what do you say we head out? I'll get someone to cover for me. I know this great place by a lake, it's beautiful and very secluded," Christine said, starting to get up and look around for someone to cover for her.

"Sounds great," Dean said slipping some money on the table for their drinks and turning to Christine, who was now waiting for him to come.

Walking out of the club, Dean had his arm around her shoulders and Christine had hers around his waist. Dean lead her gently to his precious Impala and then led her to the passenger seat and opened the door for her.

"Thank you. You have a very nice car. The seats are so comfy," Christine smiled. She loved the older cars and found them very comfortable.

"Yes , she is a very good one." Dean said gently sliding a hand affectionately across the dash board flashing Christine a grin. Christine nearly fell head over heels. He had such a wide variety of grins, smirks, and smiles, and she loved them all. They'd been driving for 20 minutes and were almost out of town when Christine said to turn down onto a dirt road. They drove on for another 5 minutes and soon found themselves by the lake. The water gently rumbled as it rolled onto the beach. The stars were bright and the moon hung over head just above the horizon line. It was beautiful and romantic.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Christine finally said turning to face Dean.

"Yeah, very beautiful. It compares well with you, but I think you deserve first and this second," he said. At the last three words he raised his hand gesturing to the scene before them.

Christine thought she had melted into her seat. The only thing going though her mind was _kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, _as if Dean heard her thoughts he leaned in towards her face till he was only centimetres away from her.

**AN-** Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!! Major cliffhanger sorry had to get people reading and reviewing again just don't come after me with torches and pitch forks. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Remember I need those reviews or you won't get the next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN- For the reviews, I thank you very much. Oh and to that one bad review, I don't look like that either. That was just what I thought I would let Dean like. I'm just a first time writer. Now finally after long last, here is chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her lips against his. Almost immediately he grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss with passion. He felt so wonderful against her. Their tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. Finally, Christine fell back and allowed Dean to take control. They broke only to breathe. Both their hands roamed up and down each others' bodies. Christine felt his touch. It was soft and gentle, but powerful and commanding. She pushed her hands beneath his shirt, caressing and feeling his toned, well defined chest and abs. They broke their kiss.

"I was right, you are a good kisser," Christine panted.

"Well you ain't too bad yourself," Dean replied with a cocky grin.

* * *

Dean awoke to the rising sun and found himself in the passenger seat of the Impala with Christine on top of him, resting peacefully on his chest. He smiled down at her and she slowly awoke.

"Morning sunshine," she said smiling up at Dean.

"Morning. You enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much. I'm quite content with staying here in your arms, Dean."

"Well as much as I'd love to stay with a beautiful girl on my lap, I can't. I've got to get going."

"Shame, I would have loved to make out some more." At that Christine gave a playful grin.

"Your trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Trying but not succeeding," the wide grin was still spread across her face.

"Alright, I'll take you home, give you one perfect kiss, and then leave."

Christine pouted, "Aww can't I have three kisses?"

"Two, and don't push it" Dean said.

"Done," Christine replied with finality, but still with a grin.

They drove back into town and to Christine's house. Dean parked in front and Christine got out and began walking to the door, with Dean following not far behind.

"Well time for your two prefect kisses," Dean smirked and pulled her close. He gave her a long, passionate kiss. "One." Then, leaning in again, he kissed her the same way. "Two," Dean finished letting go of Christine and smiling.

She thought she would have fallen to her knees if Dean hadn't been holding her. They really were prefect kisses. "Perhaps one more, just a peck," She pouted hopefully while holding his hand to her chest. She gave him small but sweet kiss before he could protest. As she opened her door, she gave him a sad smile, before closing it and leaving Dean alone on the porch.

"Wow, that was weird," Dean finally mumbled. He left for his car in a daze. "Oh, Sammy, I forgot about him." He thought to himself as he went to get coffee.

Dean arrived back at the motel to find Sam on his laptop, doing research.

"Hey"

"Hey, have a goodnight?" Sam asked looking up from the laptop.

"Yea, scored with a hot DJ chick," He passed Sam his girly coffee.

"Good for you. Are you going to use the car tonight?"

"Wasn't planning, why? Oh you want to take your girl friend out, right? Sure you can use the car. But be good to her. Oh, and you might want to air it out a bit too, because she smells of the sweet scent of love."

"Eww, that's nasty Dean!"

"Hey, it's the sweet sent of love making."

"Well I'm going to roll down the windows a bit, and start airing it out now."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. But I assure you that the next will be longer. And a special thanks to DarkMind1, kits, BlueMoonDestiny, samantha-dean, and anonymous. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam had decided to take Cathy out to dinner and then for a stroll in the park.

"Oh that was a wonderful dinner," Cathy blushed on their way to the park.

"Yes it was, but we're still not done."

"Oh really, and where were you planning on taking me Sam?"

"We're going for a walk in the park," Sam said, smiling briefly turning to her, then back to the road.

"Ohh! How romantic," She said, returning a bright smile.

They sat in comfortable silence as they reached the park. Sam parked, got out first, then went around the car and opened the door for Cathy.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome," Sam replied.

They walked through the park making pleasant conversation and having a good time. Little did they know that something was lurking in the shadows watching them. "Sam's so romantic. Shame he has to be killed by his girlfriend. Well that is, unless he can kill her first," The demon said to his pet werewolf in the darkness. "You will attack them and only bite the girl. After she is bitten, do not stay." The werewolf made a growl of hunger. "Good boy. Now if you do well you'll get extra human." He growled again. "Wait for my command." The werewolf nodded. The demon disappeared and the werewolf continued to watch and follow them, waiting for the command.

"Oh Sam, your so charming," Cathy said with a giggle as they continued to walk down the path.

"Not really," He said with a chuckle. "My brother would be laughing at me because I'm being so sappy"

"Oh come on, I think it's cute." She said smiling sweetly. "You and your brother are really close aren't you?"

"Yeah, but its funny 'cause we're exact opposites."

With that, the demon gave the signal and the werewolf attacked. He pounced from the shadows right on top of Cathy. Before Sam could react, the werewolf had already disappeared and was no where to be seen. Sam looked down at Cathy. He saw in her face great pain. Then Sam realized it was the first night of the full moon. The werewolf had bitten then left. Sam wondered why it didn't go for him too, and why it didn't even bother to kill Cathy. After a moment he realized that it might have been a planned attack. Then, looking down at Cathy, he saw her changing. She screamed in agony as her skin began to deform and her body transformed. Once complete she gave Sam a hungry growl and stared at him with glowing murderous eyes.

"Fight it Cathy, come on, be strong, fight it," He urged her.

She still kept her death glare on him, as her eyes roamed hungrily upon his body. Sam, with tears ready to fall in his eyes, raised his gun. He had to shoot her for her own good. Croaking the gun, a tear dripped from his eye as she approached.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, then shot her once in the heart. She froze in mid step. She stood, staring at Sam for 20 seconds, though to Sam, it felt like 20 years. She then fell to the ground with a thud.

Sam stood over her body, shaking, and then fell to his knees at her side. Silently he rocked her body in his arms, mourning.

"So, I didn't think you were strong enough Sam. Very good, I like that kind of strength in my servants. One never lets those he loves get in the ways of their duties," the demon quietly said to himself in the shadows. "You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Soon Sam left Cathy and started walking to the car. Over and over again in his mind he thought _"Why does my heart always have to be tired out right after I give it another try. Why do the ones I love always end up dead? Why do I have these trials?" _These questions replayed in his mind while he thought about what he just had to do. _"Was it some kind of planned attack? Did somebody make me kill Cath,y fully knowing that's my job?"_

* * *

"You're home early. Didn't score, did you?" Dean said with mild curiosity. 

"No, I didn't score. I didn't even say goodbye." Sam said sadly.

"What happened? She dumped you on the first date? That's harsh." Dean replied, suddenly interested.

"No, Dean. We were attacked by a werewolf. It just bit her and then ran off. I didn't even see it run away. Then she started turning into one and … I had to kill her." Sam whispered difficultly.

"Sorry dude. But remember, it wasn't your fault. You had to kill her. Put her out of her misery." Dean comforted, fully knowing he would blame himself.

Suddenly, the room grew very cold.

"Well hello there, boys." The demon said calmly then suddenly was furious. "I watched you for many days. For I am Lacmare and I happen to be your worst enemy, Samuel and Dean Winchester. You have won this battle, but you haven't won the war. Oh and by the way boys, I'm the one who gets to pleasurably torture your father's soul." Then there was a crack, and the demon was gone.

Dean, confused, finally said, "You want to kill this bastard as much as I do?"

"Hell yeah."

"I also bet _he_ was controlling the werewolf."

"Yeah."

"So looks like we got ourselves another hunt."

"But first, I want to slaughter that werewolf for making me kill the first person I loved since Jessica."

For the first time Dean saw pure hate and loathing in Sam's eyes, but when he spoke of Jessica, the haunting sadness returned.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but it will be longer, I'm working on the chapters now. 


	7. Chapter 7

so sorry for the long wait i should have to last to chapters up in a couple of days. great thanks to potzy375, Dean's Little Secret, DarkMind1, samantha-dean, and beautiful dreamere for reviewing i really apreciate the encouragment and now on to chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Dean went back to their motel room and started going over possible suspects.

"You know I think that D.J. chick I slept with knows something." Dean said, thinking back to everyone he encountered.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Well when I was saying bye in the morning, she gave me this sad look before she left. Like she knew something was going to happen to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so we can start with her and see if she knows anything."

"Great, go get in the car."

They drove to Christine's house and Dean parked in front. Getting out Sam noticed a poster taped to a pole. It read "_Halloween Night! Graveyard party. Music, food, and fun. All night till dawn. Celebrate the night of the dead with the dead. But don't forget to dress in your best creepy creature costume." _

"Hey check this out." Sam said pointing to the poster. "I bet Christine will be there."

"Yeah. Hey isn't Halloween on the night of the full moon?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I have a feeling that there might be some there that might take the costume part too seriously."

"So you think our fuzzy friends are going to show?"

"If we're there, I'm sure of it."

They continued walking up her steps and standing on the porch, Dean rang the doorbell.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Christine jumped into Deans arms and kissed him passionately. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hey. This is my little bro Sammy."

"It's Sam, and nice to meet you." Sam said shaking Christine's hand.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"Why would we be in any danger love?" Dean asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh it's nothing baby. So why are we standing out here on the porch, come inside both of you." She said moving to the side to let the brothers through the door.

Sam continued into the house, but Dean slipped his hands around Christine's waist and pulled her close turning on his charm.

"So what's this about being in danger and coming back okay?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a rumor that was going around town."

"A rumor? Can I be told so I can spread the word also?"

"Ummmm…….. Not really, it's just something between the locals. They say travelers don't need to know and travelers don't want to know."

"Ohhh….. So this is the town's dirty little secret, is it?"

"Ummm… something like that I guess."

"Come on, tell me, please…" Dean gave her his best pouting, big puppy dog eyes but in his mind he kept thinking "_this is so not my thing, Sammy's got the puppy dog thing going on."_

"Ummm…. I don't know."

"Come on. We can do some really fun alone time stuff, just the two of us."

"Ummm…" She started sucking her lip and biting it nervously. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone okay. The town folk will slaughter me if they found out I told you something."

"Okay, so tell me." Dean said excitedly.

"There's this demon in the town, everyone's in on it, and like everyone's these freaky creatures. Some people were like wolf things and these weird changing people and these people that drink blood. I was so scared. They were going to kill me if I told anyone or tried to stop them." She fell into Dean's chest and started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. Sam and I will get rid of them." Dean soothed while stroking her hair comfortingly.

"No, you can't they'll kill you in the most painful way possible. I've seen them do it. I've heard the screams and pleas for mercy." She started crying again.

"Don't worry, we'll handle them."

"No, just leave town and don't come back, please leave. I can't watch them torture and kill you. No, you need to leave, go and forget I told you anything, go and please, please don't come back." Christine said crying and gently pushing him away.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stop them." Dean said firmly but still gently.

"You can't stop them, nothing stops them. I've tried and it did nothing."

"Because there's a special way to kill each different creature. Trying to stab or shoot them with bullets won't kill them like you and I."

"Really?" she looked up hopefully but then it turned to fear, "but I still won't let you. Everyone that goes in either comes out different or doesn't come back out at all."

"Don't worry, Sam and I will get in, get rid of them, and get out alright."

"No, I won't let you get yourselves killed."

Before Dean could say something Sam came in. "Hey, where's the coffee?" Sam asked knowing he had to interrupt before something happened. _She might be able to help us so we have to keep her happy _Sam thought.

"Third top cupboard on the left, beside the oven."

"Thanks," Sam replied and walked away.

"I guess we better go get some of that coffee," Dean said after a minute.

"Okay," Christine replied and walked toward the kitchen with Dean following behind.

* * *

"So how do you know how to kill these creatures?" Christine asked, suddenly curious as to how they know so much about all the things living in the town amongst the humans. 

"Well it's kinda our job," Dean said after telling details of the different things they hunt, he told her what they look like and how to kill them.

"So what, you're like the Ghostbusters or something?"

"Not quite," Sam answered before Dean could make a comment.

"Okay. So you're going to go after and kill these vampires or shape shifters or whatever you call them?"

"Yeah, we're going to destroy them then get anyone that's still a person out. That includes getting you out too." Dean said.

Okay i need reviews to continue so i should be seeing them pile in and once i see them ill post the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Very speacial thanks to Redwinged Blackbird, DarkMind1 and anon for posting a review. I'm so sorry i couldn't get this out sooner i was going to then my computer got taken from me and i was unable to access the chapter. I'm so so sorry. Now on to the chapter u have been waiting for.

**Chapter 8**

Dean and Sam loaded up the Impala and decided what weapons they would need to have on them. They decided on a little bit of everything, just to make sure they had the right weapons for the right creatures.

"Okay, so we got rock salt, holy water, dead man's blood, silver bullets, a brass knife..." Dean started counting out on his fingers saying his mental list.

Sam continued, "Shot guns, 45's, hunting knives, a crossbow, machetes, a revolver, exorcisms, and the journal. I think that's all we need."

"Nope, salt, matches, gasoline, rope, a shovel, oh and how about our electric guns and flare guns for those especially nasties?"

"Okay, so we are pretty much prepared for anything that will crawl out of this town," Sam said as Dean closed the trunk.

"Oh, Sam you got the blessed chalk to make devils traps, right?"

"I got them, but what are we going to do about Christine? We can't just leave her here and get her caught in the crossfire. Plus, the demon might use her against us."

Dean thought for a second, "I think we should drive her to the next town over before nightfall, or at least get her a car and get her to leave. We can get her to stay in the hotel there and tell her if we don't come back by next Saturday to call Bobby or Ellen and have them send someone out."

"Dean, I don't think we should go after them alone. I mean, we don't know how powerful they are, or how many things are here. We have to call Ellen, and find some other hunters to get here and help."

"Sam, you really think many hunters are going jump at the chance to help us, to drive 50,000 miles by tomorrow night? They have their own jobs to do and other things to kill. We can handle at least some tonight, then come back and hit them again tomorrow."

"I still think we should call Ellen and see if there are any hunters near by."

"No."

"Why don't you want to call her?"

"Because I don't, okay? So we're going to scope out the first houses by Christine's and see who and what we're up against."

"Fine," Sam said angrily, walking away from the car to check out the houses. He was going to call Bobby and Ellen weather Dean liked it or not.

They scoped out the street and got rid of six vampires and a werewolf. Tonight they're doing the next street over. There are only four streets in the small town. They think this street has the hideout; the mansion in the centre. There it sat, looming in the slight fog dancing along the ground. They found out it was the centre of the town. Everything revolves around it. They figured that must be the headquarters, it had to be.

"This is the place?" Dean asked, looking at the house.

"Yeah, I think it's the main house. Notice it's in the centre of the town. Definitely a main power source."

"Okay, so what do you think will be in there?"

"Um, I think we should prepare for most things. You know, like the basic ones. So spirits, possessions, vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters, I don't think we'll need to worry about wendigos or strigas or chupacabra's. It's not the right climate for wendigos, not the right year for a striga and a chupacabra, um… actually, we'd better have a brass blade with us."

Smiling, Dean said, "Yep, okay, so you ready to kick some supernatural ass?"

"Yeah!"

As nightfall came, they watched the house. It had that horror film feeling to it. An ancient, historic, and that slightly watched feeling, just looming and haunting.

"Well, in the dark, that house has horror movie written all over it," Dean said as they started walking up to the path to the door. "Check out the perimeter, then we'll head inside. I've got a feeling it's going to be a pretty strong demon."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

They went around the building and found nothing, so they decided to enter from the back. Dean pulled out his lock picking kit and opened the door.

The first room inside looked like it was a kitchen. Straight across and down the hall you could see the front door. It seemed like a rich person's home from the 1900s. Animal heads lined the walls. Red centre carpet with light hardwood floor ran down the hall. It had an eerie presence like someone was in the room with them, even though they were alone.

"Okay, let's check this floor, then upstairs, and then the basement," Dean said as he and Sam scoped out the room, noting possible exits. A skill drilled into them since an early age.

They walked through the first floor. An eerie silence hovered around them. They couldn't help but wonder, why hadn't encountered anything? They knew the nasties were there, just not making an appearance. "Something bad is going to happen, I know it," Sam whispered as they continued scanning the house.

"Yeah, I bet it's going to be in the basement where we're going to slaughter those bastards!" Dean said with a smile and a hint of excitement in his voice.

They went through the whole house and found nothing. Heading down the stairs they knew they were going to kick some supernatural ass."

At the bottom of the stairs was a door. It was hazily put in and new. Dean smiled, "Bet you 20 bucks that our demon friend is in there."

"I'm not going to bet against you 'cause I know it's in there."

"You just don't want to lose your money."

"No, because it's obvious that there is something in there. So let's just get down there and kill that son of a bitch,"

"Whatever you say, _Sammy,_" Dean smirked, knowing the name would bother him.

Sam went down to the door to open it while Dean stood ready to shoot anything that might come out of it. Sam opened the door; Dean immediately shot a werewolf in the back. Luckily Dean had a gun with silver bullets and a gun with rock salt at the ready.

They moved into the room. Again, noticing that the only exit is the door to the stairs. In the room was an altar in the centre, and bones of a person hanging from the walls in chains. Along the back was a black throne with blood red lining. As they came closer into the room, a strong scent of sulfur and decay assaulted their senses. The length of the wall had various torture tools hanging from it, and an iron door that looked like a door to a vault or cell. On the throne sat a smirking Lacmare watching as the Winchesters stood stunned. Finally, Lacmare broke the silence.

"There's no need for violence. I was hoping for a pleasant meal with you,"

Dean smiled, "Yeah, you can enjoy that meal alone and in hell cause you'll be gone!"

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly, men appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Dean was fighting off three vampires while Sam was handling a werewolf. Finally, Sam managed to get the gun with the silver bullets and shot it. Then he heard Dean scream.

To be continued. Please review I need reviews to post, so please review I'll take anything.


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to wait to put this up but im going on vaction for 7 days and i thought i would be nice and not make u peoples mad. Thanks so much for reviewing Darkmind1, anon, getyourkicks, Poaetpainter, samantha-dean and anyone else i might miss becuase i put up the chapter fairly early. im still looking to my fabulous viewers for feedback, any type is always appreciated.

**Chapter 9**

One of the vampires Dean had knocked out came behind him and started to turn him. Dean slowly grew weaker as it drained the life from him; only to let the darkness creep into him to make him one of them. Dark and undead with only the hunger for flesh and blood.

"Now look at that, seems our feast has already started," Lacmare laughed and in the blink of an eye, everyone in the room was gone except Sam and the currently lifeless Dean.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam screamed, crying for his brother to wake, move - anything to show he was still alive.

Dean slowly stirred. Sam could tell he had changed. The passion and soul in his eyes was shattered. In them was the black nothingness of where his soul used to be.

"Hey man, you okay? Take it easy," Sam soothed, relived that he had not just lost his brother.

Panic washed over Dean's face. "Who are you? Where am I?" Then he remembered. His whole life flashed behind his eyes. The fire, the training, the hunting, and the attack.

"Sam, I can feel myself growing darker and darker, like I promised, you have to promise me that when I turn you won't let me live. If I have to live a dark murderous life, I don't want to live at all," Dean said weakly.

"No Dean, I can't do that, I won't do that."

"Please, you have to, I'm not going to hurt people. I'm especially not going to hurt you."

"No."

"Yes, just kill me."

"No."

"Please, just kill me."

"No. I can't"

"If you don't, I'll do it myself."

"Dean, I'm not going to kill you. You're not going to kill yourself. Neither of us are going to die."

"I don't want to live a life murdering others."

"If I can't be with you as I am, then I'm going to be with you as you are."

"What?"

"I'm saying I want you to turn me. I can't live without you. So you're going to turn me."

"No, I can't do that, we'll both be hunted. I want you to go back to school, live that normal life you've always wanted, without me, without hunting, and without the Demon."

"I don't want that anymore. I want to stay with you and the only way I can stay with you is to be turned."

"Sam…"

"Just do it, please. I won't live without you. If you die I go with you."

"You know you're as stubborn as a mule," Dean chuckled trying to lighten the situation and hold back tears. "Fine, but if you start feeling guilty it's your own fault, bitch."

"Jerk."

They sat in silence. Then Dean spoke up, "Okay, so I think I figured out how to turn you."

Sam smiled. He loved his bother more then anything, and would do anything for him. Same as Dean would do for him.

**The End**

Awwe. Such a sweet ending, i'm thinking of writing a sequel if you approve or disagree do tell me because i do need feed back. If you have any sugestions to the sequel please share with me. Good bye to you all for now perhaps i will have another story or not, your feed back will decide. duh duh duh...


End file.
